About Us Loving You
by FleursLove
Summary: Hanya tentang Kris dan Zitao.. KrisTao fanfiction. Songfict, Fluffy [maybe] Dont Like Dont Read!


**Tittle : About Us [Loving You]**

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast :**

**- Panda Zitao**

**- Dragon Kris**

**Support Cast :**

**- None**

**Pairings : TaoRis/KrisTao/FanTao**

**Length : Oneshoot, Songfict**

**Genre : Romance, Fluffy (maybe)**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, so DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**NB : Playing : Eternal Flame - MYMP**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Happy Reading_~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Close your eyes**

**Give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Zitao, coba kau tutup matamu sekarang. Jangan buka sebelum aku mengijinkanmu. Mengerti?"

Pria manis yang dipanggil 'Zitao' itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menuruti permintaan orang tersebut. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya kenapa ia harus sampai menutup matanya segala.

"Eum, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, _Ge_?"

Kris tersenyum manis ketika Zitao menuruti keinginannya.

"Sekarang, ulurkan tanganmu."

"Eh?"

"Sudah, ulurkan saja."

"U-uhm.."

Zitao pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kris. Dan langsung di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Kris. Dengan segera Kris membawa tangan tersebut, tepat di dada kirinya. Di jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat dan tidak beraturan. Yang semua ini terjadi karena orang yang sekarang ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Kedua alis Zitao bertautan. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung sang _Leader _di telapak tangannya.

"_Gege_.. Kenapa? Detak jantungmu terasa begitu cepat."

Kris mengulum senyum mendengar pertanyaan Zitao.

"Kau merasakannya?"

Zitao menganggukan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Apa kau mengerti, Zitao?"

Zitao refleks menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud dari _Leader group_nya itu. Kris yang melihat gelengan kepala dari Zitao kembali tersenyum dengan manis. Ia tahu, jika anggota _group_nya itu terlampau polos. Namun ia menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, _Gege_. Memangnya kenapa jantung _gege_ berdetak seperti ini? _Gege_ sedang tidak sakit, kan?" raut wajah Zitao berubah cemas. Ia ingin membuka matanya, namun ia ingat perkataan Kris tadi. _Tidak boleh membuka mata sebelum ia mengijinkan._

Kali ini Kris mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas, dan mengusap lembut helaian rambut pirang Zitao—sama seperti warna rambut miliknya. "Tidak. _Gege_ sedang tidak sakit. Tenang saja. _Gege _baik-baik saja. Ini semua karena—"

Jeda. Ia mengamati ekspresi wajah _maknae_ di _group_nya itu yang berubah menjadi sangat bingung. Ia kembali mengulum senyum sambil tetap mempertahankan posisi kedua tangannya. Satu tepat di dada kirinya, dan satu lagi di kepala Zitao.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti?"

Gelengan. Zitao kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, _Gege_. Zitao benar-benar tidak mengerti." Ekspresi wajah itu berubah sedih dan tentu saja Kris tidak ingin membuat Zitao bersedih.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Zitao. tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mengerti maksudku. Tapi, sekarang dengarkan baik-baik, ok?"

Raut wajah pemuda panda itu berubah cerah. Dan ia kini menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Baik, _Ge._ Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik."

Kris kembali tersenyum lembut. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Zitao. lalu menghembuskan nafas. 'Kau pasti bisa.'

"Semua ini karena—dirimu, Zitao. detak jantungku seperti ini karena dirimu. Apakah kau tidak dapat merasakannya? Getaran cinta ini. Detak jantungku yang meneriakkan namamu. Meneriakkan kata cinta untukmu. Apakah kau tidak dapat merasakannya, Zitao?"

Zitao tersentak. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Kris. Ia mengabaikan perintah Kris yang memintanya untuk tidak membuka kedua matanya. Zitao, membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Iris kelamnya bertemu dengan iris kecokelatan milik Kris yang tengah menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum.

Tubuh Zitao bergetar. Apakah.. apakah Kris baru saja menyatakan perasaanya pada dirinya?

_"Ge—"_

**"Aku mencintaimu."**

**"Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zitao."**

Dua kata. Dan airmata meluncur dengan sendirinya. Zitao benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. **Zitao—**

**"Aku juga mencintaimu, Wu Yifan-****_ge_****."**

**—juga mencintainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****

I believe it's meant to be, darlin'  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong to me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya lalu segera duduk. Diliriknya jam yang berada di atas meja nakas tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Masih pukul tiga dini hari. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia terbangun terlalu pagi sepertinya.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan ia terbangun seperti itu. Ia tadi bermimpi saat pertama kali ia menyatakan perasaannya pada salah satu anggota di groupnya itu. Dia bahkan masih tidak dapat mempercayainya sampai sekarang. Seorang Huang Zitao, membalas perasaannya.

Awalnya ia ragu, ia takut Zitao akan menolaknya dan menjauhi dirinya setelah itu. Oh ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan menolak jika orang yang jelas-jelas memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya mengatakan jika orang itu mencintainya. Itu—sebuah mimpi buruk, kan? Namun, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Zitao.. mengatakan jika ia juga mencintai dirinya. Mencintai seorang Wu Yifan, yang jelas-jelas juga seorang pria sama seperti dirinya.

Mungkin dunia ini sudah gila. Atau mungkin mereka berdua lah yang gila? Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, Kris percaya jika itu adalah jalan takdinya.

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ia bahkan tidak dapat memejamkan kedua matanya lagi. Rasanya, kantuk itu menghilang begitu saja.

Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanannya. Dilihatnya ranjang yang berada tepat di samping kanannya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika sang pemilik ranjang masih asyik bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Kris kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri ranjang satunya. Saat dekat, ia dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari sang pujaan hati.

Kris mengulum senyum, disibaknya sedikit selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana ia bisa bernafas jika tidur seperti ini." Kris terkekeh pelan saat melihat kekasihnya itu bergerak karena mungkin merasa terganggu. Kris sempat takut jika ia akan membangunkan kekasihnya akibat tindakannya itu. Namun, kenyataannya, kekasihnya tetap tertidur pulas.

Kris kemudian berlutut di sisi kiri ranjang kekasihnya itu. Di ulurkan tangannya yang kanan, sekedar ingin menyentuh wajah sang kekasih.

Kris terkekeh geli ketika Zitao bergerak karena merasa tidak nyaman, namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali tenang.

Kris menyusuri permukaan kulit wajah Zitao dengan sangat hati-hati dan lembut kali ini. Diamatinya wajah orang yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Bagaimana bisa, seorang pria terlihat tampan dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Apakah Tuhan tidak salah memberikannya jenis kelamin? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Tuhan tidak pernah salah. Kris menampar pelan wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran sebodoh itu.

Tuhan pasti menganugerahkannya pada kekasihnya itu.

Jago wushu, childish, perhatian, penakut, cantik, tampan, keren, menggoda—ups, Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan seorang kekasih sesempurna dirinya? Sesempurna Huang Zitao. ya, walaupun Zitao tidak bisa memasak. Tapi itu tidak masalah untuknya, ia bisa belajar bersama-sama dengan Zitao nanti.

Walaupun Zitao tidak bisa melahirkan anak untuknya kelak. Itu juga tidak masalah untuknya. Ia sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengadopsi anak kelak—ketika ia dan Zitao menikah.

Walaupun Zitao kekanakkan dan penakut. Itu juga tidak menjadi masalah untuknya. Ia suka direpotkan oleh Zitao. ia suka ketika Zitao bermanja-manja ria pada dirinya. Ia suka ketika Zitao memintanya untuk menemaninya mandi. Atau, ya, sekedar menungguinya di luar kamar mandi. Itu bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Kris menyukainya. Menyukai segala hal yang ada pada diri seorang Huang Zitao. seorang _maknae_ dari EXO-M. Salah satu dari tiga _maknae_ di EXO.

Karena itu, ia tidak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun. Karena dibalik sifat manja dan _childish_nya itu, Kris mengetahui jika Zitao benar-benar memperhatikannya. Bukan berarti anggota yang lain tidak, hanya saja—Zitao jauh lebih memperhatikan dan memahami dirinya.

Seperti melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Wu Yifan melihat sosok dirinya dalam diri Huang Zitao. Memang bertolak belakang, tapi—mereka seperti saling melengkapi.

Kris kembali mengamati wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat begitu damai dan tenang. Dan Kris berharap akan terus melihat wajah kekasihnya yang seperti itu. Menelusuri dari kening hingga terhenti pada bibir kucingnya, Kris mengusap dengan pelan bibir kekasihnya itu dengan ibu jarinya. Lembut. Bibir ini yang selalu membuatnya lupa pada dunia nyata. Yang selalu menggodanya. Bukan hanya bibir, sih. Seluruh tubuh kekasihnya itu selalu saja mengundang hasratnya untuk sekedar menyentuh atau mungkin menjamahnya.

Ya, seperti sekarang ini. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya itu. Hanya sekedar menempelkan, karena tak lama Kris segera menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

Kelopak mata Zitao bergerak. Sepertinya ia—nah, kan, Zitao terbangun. Ini semua karenamu, Kris. Ckckck..

Zitao membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Ia mengusap matanya pelan, lalu sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyangganya dengan kedua tangannya. Di lihatnya ke samping kiri, dan kedua matanya terbuka dengan lebar ketika ia melihat orang yang berada di sampingnya sekarang ini.

"_Gege, gege_ belum tidur? Ada apa, _Ge_?" suara serak khas Zitao ketika bangun tidur menelusup ke dalam telinga Kris. Membuat sang _Dragon_ tersenyum karenanya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Maafkan aku."

Ranjang Zitao bergerak, karena Kris kini duduk di samping Zitao dan mengusap lembut kepala Zitao.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya dan kini ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kris.

"Tidak apa, _Ge. Gege_ tidak perlu minta maaf."

Zitao menyamankan posisinya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kris. Zitao menyukainya. Zitao merasa aman jika berada disamping Kris dan itu, membuatnya kembali mengantuk.

"Tapi ka—"

Suara dengkuran halus dari Zitao memutus ucapan Kris. Membuat Kris kembali terkekeh pelan. Ternyata, kekasihnya sudah terlelap kembali.

Mengusap pelan helaian rambut Zitao. dengan sangat hati-hati dan perlahan, Kris memundurkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Setelah dirasa pas dan nyaman, Kris kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat malam, Zitao."

Dan ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya dan tertidur—dengan Zitao yang tertidur di sampingnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
Now come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, ohhh..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak Zitao hadir dalam hidupnya. Semenjak seorang Huang Zitao masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Seorang Wu Yifan tidak pernah merasakan kesepian lagi. Memang tidak hanya Zitao, tapi seluruh member EXO, yang sudah menemaninya selama kurang lebih dua tahun ini.

Tapi Zitao berbeda, Zitao begitu _special_ di matanya.

"Kris-gege."

Kris menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat di hafalnya itu.

"Ya? Ada apa, Zitao?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya ketika Zitao tergesa-gesa menghampiri dirinya dengan membawa sebuah majalah?

"Ini—lihat ini. Mereka—"

Zitao tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia hanya menyodorkan majalah itu kepada Kris. Kris menerimanya dengan tanda tanya besar dalam kepalanya.

Kris ingin bertanya, namun sepertinya Zitao ingin ia melihat dan membacanya sendiri. Terbukti dari tatapannya yang seolah mengatakan _'Gege lihat dan baca saja majalah yang aku berikan itu.'_

Kris menganggukkan kepalannya paham. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada majalah itu, dan membacanya dengan teliti. Kalimat demi kal—astaga, Kris membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Bagaimana—

Disana, terlihat jelas artikel yang membahas tentang mereka berdua. Sang penulis artikel benar-benar menuliskan jika mereka itu benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

**_"Kris dan Tao adalah segalanya."_**

Mulut Kris kembali menganga lebar ketika Zitao menyodorkan ponselnya dan membaca isi tulisan atau gambar yang ada di dalamnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya hanya kali ini di majalah yang berbeda dan kurang lebih judulnya—

**_"—Meskipun mereka memiliki karakter yang berbeda, tetapi mereka selalu bersama-sama, saling berdampingan"_**

Kris segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zitao. Ia mengamati ekspresi wajah kekasihnya itu. Zitao mengigit bibir bawahnya, ekspresi wajahnya pucat bukan main. Dan Kris menjadi merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Zitao—"

"Tidak apa, _Ge_. Aku hanya kaget, jika media massa mengetahui hubungan kita—ya, walaupun mungkin sebenarnya mereka hanya menduga-duga dan menerka-nerkanya. Tapi, hampir semua yang mereka tuliskan itu benar. Apakah hubungan kita sejelas itu, Kris-_gege_?"

Tanpa di duga, Zitao menatap Kris tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Tao—"

"Sebaiknya kita berhati-hati mulai sekarang, Ge. Aku takut ini akan membawa dampak buruk pada anggota yang lain. Aku—"

Kris segera menarik tubuh Zitao ke dalam pelukannya. Di usapnya punggung Zitao dengan lembut. Ia tahu, ia tahu jika kekasihnya saat ini tengah khawatir dan cemas. Karena apa yang di ucapkan olehnya tidak sesuai dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Ia tahu, jika kekasihnya itu—takut.

"Jangan khawatir, Zitao. Aku sudah tahu jika cepat atau lambat banyak yang akan menyadari hubungan kita ini. Aku tahu banyak di luar sana yang akan menentang kita. Tapi aku percaya, masih banyak pula yang mendukung hubungan kita selama ini. Kau lihat kan waktu di SM Town kemarin? Banyak banner berhiaskan nama kita berdua. Dan aku yakin, penulis majalah itu tahu betul bagaimana perasaan kita berdua."

Kris menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Ia dapat merasakan jika tubuh kekasihnya ini kembali tenang.

Zitao sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap kekasihnya itu. "Tapi aku—"

"Sshh.. bukan kah kita sudah mengetahui resikonya sejak awal, Zitao. Dan aku yakin, mereka cepat atau lambat akan merestui hubungan kita. Seperti katamu, **_nothing impossible in this world. And, I believe that."_**Kris tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan begitu lembut dan tulusnya.

Pandangan Zitao mengabur, karena airmata yang kini menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tidak. Ia tidak bersedih. Ia hanya terharu sekaligus—bahagia.

Ya, dia sudah memilih jalan ini. Ia sudah memilih hubungan ini. Dan ia—juga Kris harus siap menanggung resikonya. Apapun itu.

"Ma—maafkan aku, Kris-gege. Maa—"

"Sshh.. sudahlah. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Zitao. tidak ingin. Dan tidak akan pernah."

Zitao tersenyum, ia menangis. Namun ia tersenyum bahagia. Ia merasakan kelegaan hanya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kris. Hanya karena senyuman dan keberadaan Kris disampingnya.

Ya, cukup dengan itu. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**"Aku mencintaimu, Wu Yifan."**

**"Aku juga mencintaimu, Huang Zitao."**

Dan.. Kris pun memagut dengan lembut bibir kekasihnya itu. Membiarkan mereka berdua saling menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka masing-masing, yang terlampau sangat besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini—biarkan sang waktu dan takdir yang menjawab semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YUHUUUUU~~ FLEURS IS BACK BACK BACK~! #dancesherlockbarengjjong #salahfokus**

**Saya kembali dengan ff gajeness. Kebangun tengah malem dan sndirian di segala macem media itu memang tidak menyenangkan. Muter lagu, dan—tadaaaaaaa~~ jadilah ff gaje ini.. btw, ini ekspress dan well, ada beberapa fanaccount yang nyelip kayaknya.. :3 hahaha..**

**HAPPY BDAY TO OUR BELOVED DUIZHANG~! Maafkan fansmu yang satu ini. Sering menistakanmu. Tapi aku sayang pake banget kok ama kamu. #kedipgaje #salahfokus**

**Semoga makin langgeng ama baby panda, Zitao.**

**Semoga cepet punya anak ama Zitao #amin**

**Dan..~~ aku menyayangimuu~~ #muntahseember**

**Makasi buat yang udah review di dua ff sebelumnya, Call You Mine, Zitao sama Happy B'day My Beloved Dragon. Maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu. Saya ketiduran mu.. :'( #nangis terima kasih sekali lagii.. keep review ya.. #bow**

**And, hope you like it guys~**

**Mind to review? :D**


End file.
